Leaving
by Celiacangel8
Summary: Max left the flock with a growing secret. She left so the flock could save the world, but what happens when they come back? Fax!
1. Chapter 1

I left the flock. Don't be mad at me, I had plenty of reason. I was pregnant, and didn't want my baby to be on the run its entire life, so I told Angel I was leaving and left. Angel doesn't know why I left, because I blocked my mind from her. It was super hard to leave them, and I think that Angel knew that.

You're probably telling me that I should have stayed, or told Fang at least why I was leaving. But then it would be harder for them to save the world, which they have done. So my decision worked out okay.

I haven't heard from any of them since I left, but I followed Fang's blog until he stopped writing it. See? I can still look after them from afar.

My baby was a girl. I named her Aspen. She has Fang's wings, hair color, and silent attitude. The only thing that she has in common with me is my eyes, but I don't mind one bit. It was hard raising her, but I had the MaxRide card so we were never short on money. I mean, I had her when I was seventeen. She's 8 now, and loves to fly with me. She doesn't have any powers yet, and I don't think she minds.

MPOV

"Mommy, let's go!"

"I'm coming."

We left for our favorite restaurant. It was a cheap burger joint that was always semi-quiet with plenty of escape routes. We took off and landed not much time later in the back lot.

When we got inside Mike, the old fry cook waved in greating. Aspen waved back and we sat at the counter so we could talk to him.

"Anything exciting happen lately Aspen?" Mike asked, like he did everytime we came to eat here.

"No Mike."

"Usual you two?"

"Yes." I said.

We had almost finished our burgers when I saw them. They were standing in the parking lot, and they were looking right at me. Angel had grown so much, and Nudge's hair was lying flat. Gazzy was looking very mature standing next to a grown Iggy. I turned away before I got a good look at Him.

I turned back to Aspen and whispered in her ear,"Block your mind. We're leaving."

Aspen looked at me and saw that I was serious. She followed me out the back way. We were getting ready to take off when Angel stepped out of the shadows.

"Hi Max. We haven't seen you in awhile." She said angellicly.

The rest of the flock cam around the corner and I grabbed Aspen's hand. I gave it a reasurring squeeze. Then I whispered in her ear,"Fly home."

She looked scared, but did as I said.

"How did you guys find me?" I asked.

"Max, we wanted to find you so we looked for you."

"Do you guys want to stay the night at my place? There's some room." I asked not wanting to seem like I didn't want to talk to them, which I didn't.

"Sure, but who was the girl?"

"Don't talk to her. And Angel, don't read her mind." I said defensively.

"Okay. Lead the way back."

I took off and they followed. I landed in the front yard. Aspen opened the door.

"Mommy, are they staying here?"

"Yes. You're going to stay with me in my room tonight. That way I can tell you who they are."

When they landed I gave Nudge and Angel Aspen's room and made Iggy, Gazzy, and Him the living room. I couldn't even look Him in the eye.

Then I went to my room. Aspen was waiting for me, so I told her who the Flock was. She didn't say anything, but she already knew some of the story. I didn't tell her that her dad was in the living room though. She thought her dad was famous, which is true, just not the way she thinks he is.

Just as I was going to sleep I heard Angel in my head," Max, its good to see you again. I can't wait to catch you up to what we've been up to!"

"Goodnight Angel." I thought, the promptly went to sleep with my little daughter in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Aspen shook me awake. "Mommy, one of them is making breakfast."

"Aspen get ready for the best food of your life."

She hugged me and left the room. I rolled over and heard someone enter my room. I sat up, and promptly wished I hadn't.

"Long time, no see Max."

I nodded, because I've got a great comeback somewhere that wasn't showing up.

"Max, who's the little girl?"

"My daughter." I said very quietly.

"What? How could you have a daughter?" Fang began go seethe, "Why did you leave. What's the girl's name? How could you have left us? How could you have left me? What have you been doing?"

"My daughter's name is Aspen. She has wings too, and she loves to fly. I had reason to leave, and you did just fine without me. I've been working online selling stuff. Aspen and I live here because it's where she was born. Are you happy with my answers?'

Then he just walked out of the room. I got up and got changed. I brushed my hair and went to go get some breakfast.

"Aspen is a pretty name. You have Max's eyes, did you know that?" Angel said from the table.

_Max, she's blocking her mind really well. And your hiding only some things._

_**I told her to. And some things are better left as secrets. **_

_Fine Max but we'll find out soon enough what your hiding._

I sat down to bacon, eggs, and fruit. This was the best breakfast I had had in 9 years. And I could tell that Aspen thought so too. She was sitting next to Nudge. Who at that moment began to talk, "So Max, did you know that Iggy and Ella are going to have a baby?"

I spit out my orange juice, "A baby?"

"Well aren't you the hypocrite." Said the one and only Fang.

I got up and left. I whispered to Fang, "We need to talk."

Fang followed me and I began to talk, "Who does Aspen remind you of?"

"Should she remind me of someone?"

"Yes. She should remind you about yourself."

"Max, I'm not following."

"She's your daughter to Fang."

It went completely silent. Fang was breathing really fast and shallowly. I could tell that he was in shock.

"Say something Fang."

"My daughter. I have a kid. That's why you left. I'm so stupid."

"I tried to keep it a secret. But I bet everyone knows now."

_Everyone except Aspen. Angle said in my head._

I went back into the main room where Aspen was.

"Aspen. I think it's time you met your dad."

"My dad is Fang. I figured it out last night."

**Really short chapter but it couldn't be helped. By the way I need help. I want to know when Iggy should leave and come back with a pregnant Ella. Also, what should Angel's secret be? Should Fang and Max get back together slowly, or should I stoop to having them get back together right away. Also I noticed that quite a few people read my story, but I only got 3 reviews. What's up with that? To StarsofCalamity for being my first reviewer ever! More reviews mean more will to write. Hint, hint.**


	3. Chapter 3

"How did you figure it out Aspen?"

"It was easy. I've been working on who my dad is for awhile now. And last night I put the pieces together. And I know that you still love him because you talk about him when you sleep."

My eyes widened. I didn't know I was talking in my sleep. I dreamed of Fang regularly, but I didn't know that Aspen knew that. I looked at my daughter and say how smart she was. I was so proud. I hugged her close to me and said, "Tonight you can sleep with Angel and Nudge."

I could hear Iggy walk up behind me. "That was Ella I was talking to on the phone. I'm going to go get her and bring her back. She really wants to see you and she doesn't like to be alone."

I nodded and went back to my room to listen to music. I know I was stooping to an all time low but still. I put on some Eminem. (A/N I love him. Don't knock him) I was singing along when Fang came into my room. I paused the music. "What do you need Fang?" I said.

"I want to talk to you about Aspen," he continued on without me saying anything,"What does she like? What have I missed? How can I make it up to you?"

Fang finally shut up. "She likes to fly with me, you missed her lose her first tooth and watch her age. And I don't need you to make anything up to me. I didn't tell you why I was leaving. I didn't tell anybody."

"But she's my daughter. There must be something I can do."

"Get to know her. She's very much like you. Play with her and teach her things. Nothing big."

Fang sat down on my bed and I turned the music back on. I laid down on the bed next to him and said, "You don't need to worry so much. I've done just fine on my own with her."

"I never said you didn't." Said Fang.

He stood up and left. I was still on the bed and fell asleep. I dreamed about Aspen playing with Fang. It was such a sweet dream that I didn't want to wake up to the chaos that was going on around me.


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly opened one eye to find Angel looking at me. She was sitting next to my bed and smiled when I woke up.

"Max. I have to talk to you."

"What's up honey?" I asked.

"Iggy is making breakfast and Fang is having a mental breakdown I think. He just sits and stares at Aspen without blinking or moving. Ella is here and complaining that there's no space to put her feet up. And I needed a quiet place to talk to you alone. Max, I think that I'm in love."

"With who?" I asked. I forgot to say anything about what she just told me. She was my first baby; she couldn't grow up on me.

"There's this guy I met when we were staying with your mom. He's 5'11, has brown hair, doesn't have baggy pants, and he has these green eyes that sparkle all the time. We hung out a lot and then he dumped his old girlfriend and I think he knows I like him. He talks to me on the phone and calls to check up on me. He doesn't know about my wings yet. And he's so sweet."

"You've grown up Angel. Does he make you feel all jittery inside, and do you think about the things he says even after he's gone."

"Is that how you feel about Fang? Because that's how I feel around him."

"Be careful Angel. I think that you do love him. Never let him take advantage of you, and be careful."

Angel stood up and left. I got up and got dressed to. As I walked out of my room I heard Ella shriek, "There you are! I've missed you so much! And Aspen is just the cutest little girl I've ever seen!"

I looked around and saw Fang. Sure enough, he was sitting in a chair watching every move that Aspen was making. It was starting to creep me out. Aspen turned around and ran up to me. I bent down so she could whisper in my ear," I like the fat one Mommy, she's funny."

I laughed and looked back up at Fang. He was staring at me now, and I held his gaze. We stared at each other until I looked away. I sat down to some eggs and bacon and finished them. Then I went up to my room. I closed the door but Fang came in.

"Max, she's so pretty."

"I know."

"I can't believe you never told me."

"I didn't tell you so you could go save the world."

Fang was silent. Then he came up behind me. I turned around and he hugged me. We stayed like that for a couple of moments. Then I broke the embrace.

I looked at him and felt everything we'd ever been through crash around me. And I never wanted to keep anything from him ever again.


End file.
